


Let Love Keep Us Warm

by Lunas_Lore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_Lore/pseuds/Lunas_Lore
Summary: A blustery winter day is the perfect excuse to curl up with a hot cocoa and someone you love.





	Let Love Keep Us Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Dear digthewriter, wishing you happy holidays and a lovely new year. Hope you enjoy! Also, thank you to the mods for being so incredibly patient and making such a great fest possible!


End file.
